LOTM: String Theory S4 P1/Transcript
(Miles is seen sitting alone as he talks to his A.I) Sami: I see you have received a few scratches Miles. Miles: I don't wanna talk about it. Sami: Was it the clone? Miles: Do you know how hard it is to pull off a Targhul when the person he's attached to is writhing on the floor like a mad man? Sami: No. Miles: Exactly. Sami: What happened to you then? Miles: I fell. Sami: Ah. Miles: Yeah, wasn't fun. Sami: We're you able to get it off? Miles: Yeah only cause Mina was able to tell Omega to make it stop. Sami: I should witness the next time this happens so I can I learn from this. (Uraraka starts to approach Miles) Miles: Sami shut down. Sami: Yes sir. (Sami shuts down as Uraraka sits next to Miles) Uraraka: Hey! Miles: Yo! Uraraka: Some day yesterday huh? Miles: Tell me about it. Has... Scott step out at all? Uraraka: Not once. Miles: He's probably still upset. Killing your entire family against your will can do that to a man. Uraraka: I really wish there was something I could do to help.. Miles: Don't we all? (Miles checks on one of his marks from his fall) Uraraka: So...Omega's clone huh? Miles: I don't wanna talk about it. Uraraka: I mean it was pretty funny! Miles: I've never had such a difficult time removing a parasite from someone's body like that! Uraraka: Where did you get all the medical experience anyway? Miles: My mom's a doctor. Uraraka: Ah. Miles: Omega's shifting wasn't making that job any easier either. Had to web Alex to the wall so I could pull it loose. Uraraka: You gotta admit though it was pretty funny. Miles: Yeah. Uraraka: So you ready for today's training? Miles: Wait what? Uraraka: There's a rescue op later. Miles: Oh. Uraraka: What, are you nervous? Miles: Why would I be nervous? Uraraka: I mean... Miles: I think I'll be fine man. (Miles gets a call from Alex that he picks up) Miles: Hey! Alex: What's good man? Miles: Nothing. How are you feeling after yesterday? Alex: My body's still tingling from all of that. Miles: Damn, sounds like a personal problem. Alex: Well sorry! Miles: You know it was bad when I had to web you to the wall. Alex: Screw you. Miles: Ha! Alex: It's not my fault. Miles: You insulted the kid man. Alex: That doesn't mean he needs to eat through my organs! Miles: Alex he was shifting, not eating. Alex: Felt like it. Miles: Well you'll be fine man. Alex: I hope you're right. Miles: Well I'm gonna let you go. Alex: Alright, see you at home man. Miles: Bye. (Miles hangs up) Uraraka: Is he alright? Miles: He said his body's tingling. Uraraka: Ah he'll be fine! Miles: That's what I said! Uraraka: Yeah. Miles: I still need to help out Zulu with becoming my sidekick when we get home. Uraraka: Oh yeah, Spider-Boy right? Miles: Yeah. Funny how he used Peter's old nickname. Uraraka: Yeah... Miles: I remember you starting that name. Uraraka:..... Miles: Anyway, I think we should...go get ready. Uraraka: Oh yeah, right. (MIles slides his mask over his face) Miles: Let's see how well I can do as a rescue operative. Uraraka: You'll do fine. You're Spider-Man after all! Miles: True. Uraraka: Come on! Miles: Alright hold on. (Uraraka leaves as Miles finishes putting on his Spider suit. He then follows out with her) Miles: So, you think this time the Puppets will show up again? Uraraka: Doubt it. Miles: Yeah. Maybe we finally get a normal day for once. Uraraka: I'd like that. Miles: Same. Uraraka: How long will we have that luxury? Miles: Probably not for long. Uraraka: Don't jinx it. Miles: Don't plan on it. (The two arrive outside where the rest of their class waits for them) Izuku: There they are. Miles: Sup. Izuku: You ready man? Miles: Always. Uraraka: He's Spider-Man after all remember? Izuku: True. Miles: Haven't really tested it in a rescue environment though. This'll be a fresh experience for me. Uraraka: You'll do great Miles! Miles: I hope so. This won't be the first time I've saved someone this week. Izuku: Huh? Miles: Yesterday. Izuku: Oh. Miles: Yeah. Izuku: Is your arm okay? Miles: Scratched but not broken. Izuku: Jeez. Miles: So, is someone coming to tell us what to do or... Uraraka: I'm not sure. (At that moment they take notice of a note near by) Tenya: Hey everyone look at this. (They all gather and look at the note) Miles: *Reading* For this Rescue Mission: One of your friends has been taken hostage inside an abandon building a few miles from here. Your objective is to find the building, evade the traps, and rescue your friend unharmed. Mina: One of our friends? Izuku: Who could that be? (At the building in question we see Erin sitting down with her arms tied behind her back) Erin: Why did I agree to do this? Alex: Got me. But hey this will be a good test for the Omega's Kids the Pros said. Erin: His kids? Alex: Yeah. They're the one's making the traps. Erin: Ooooh boy... Alex: Yeah I know. Its gonna be hilarious watching them try to rescue you and get caught in the traps. Erin: I sometimes worry about you and Miles given how you take such enjoyment out of watching our friends suffer like this. Alex: Well at least I'm not the damsel in distress. Erin: Oh haha... Alex: It'll be fine. Erin: I hope you're right. (Meanwhile Miles is web swinging in the city) Miles: Let's see.... Where would they be hiding? (Miles then picks up a couple of heat signitures in a building) Miles: Oh! That must be it! I better contact the others! (Miles places a signal beacon at the building) MIles: Come on guys. Hurry up. (Miles begins scanning the building as he waits) Miles: Wonder what's in store for us this time. (Uraraka and Izuku join Miles' side) Uraraka: We got your beacon. Izuku: What's the plan? Miles: That's what I'm trying to figure out. (Miles looks at the building as he notices the entrance is buried under debris) Miles: There's the first part. Uraraka, move in and remove the debris and then we'll make the rest up as we go. Uraraka: Got it. Miles: Move up. (The three move up to the debris pile) Miles: Do it. Uraraka: Okay! Miles: Once we're in, I'll call in the rest of the team. Then, we rush in and find the hostage. Izuku: You sure that's a good idea? What about the traps? Miles: My Spidy Sense will warn us if there are anyway. Izuku: Okay. Miles: Alright, Uraraka do your thing. Uraraka: Right. (Uraraka uses her powers on the debris. The debris starts going up) Izuku: All right let's go. (Inside the building, Foxtrot is seen watching) Foxtrot: Guys. They're here. Zulu: You know the drill. Get into your positions. Pearl: Got it. Charlie: We'll follow you Spider-Boy. Zulu: Right. This is gonna be good. (Izuku and Uraraka step inside) Uraraka: I got a bad feeling about this... Izuku: Hopefully the others will get here soon. Uraraka: I wonder what kind of traps are here? Izuku: A better question: Who's guarding the hostage? Miles: We'll figure it out as we go. I'm gonna call in the others. (Miles puts down another signal beacon) Miles: They should be here soon. (A shadow is seen above the three with green glowing eyes looking down at them) Izuku: Huh? (Izuku looks up, finding nothing) Miles: What is it? Izuku: Thought I heard something. Uraraka: Is there something up there? Izuku: Maybe. Miles: Probably just the building shifting. Izuku: Yeah probably. Miles: Let's keep moving. (The three move forward as a shadow is seen crawling above them. They then arrive in a hallway with small holes in the walls) Uraraka: Creepy. Miles: Yeah. Just be careful, this could be a trap. (The three slowly walk through the hallway. Soon however, they stop when they hear someone whistling them from the other side of the wall) ???: Pssst. Hey! Miles: Huh? Izuku: I got it. (Izuku looks through the hole, finding nothing before he's met with Charlie's face) Izuku: What the-! Charlie: Surprise! (Charlie sprays pheromones through the hole into Izuku's face) Charlie: Welcome to my trap kids! Miles: Izuku! You okay? Izuku: *cough* Yeah I'm fine. Miles: That can't be good. It's not taking effect! Uraraka: What's wrong with that? Miles: It's only beginning. (Izuku is seen looking down at the floor with his hands on his knees) Miles: You good? (Izuku looks up smiling) Izuku: Yeah just....Just trying to keep...composure. Miles: He's not gonna make it we need to move. Charlie: What, you're really gonna leave so soon? Uraraka: Sorry Charlie, I'd rather not go through that all again. Charlie: Well are you really gonna leave your friend behind? Izuku: No no *giggles* I can still go on! Miles: If you're sure. (Izuku puts his gas mask on) Izuku: I'll be *snickers* fine. Miles: Well...Come on then. Uraraka: Right.. (As they keep moving ahead while keep an eye out for Charlie they see Tsuyu) Tsuyu?: Guys over here! Izuku: Ts- *Snickers* Tsu you made it? Tsuyu?: Yeah I came in though the window. You alright Deku? Uraraka: Its Charlie. He got to him. Miles: I swear I need to find some way to engineer a way to reverse his effects. Uraraka: I think that would help us a lot. Miles: Well, as long as we're together we should be fine. Let's keep moving. Tsuyu?: Good idea. We should- ! Wait. Did you hear that? Uraraka: Hear what? Tsuyu?: *Points* It came from over there. Miles: Think it might be Charlie? Izuku: M-Maybe. We should check it out. Uraraka: I'll go look. Tsuyu?: I'll go with you. We'll catch up with you guys. Miles: Right. (The two split up as Tsuyu? and Uraraka enter the room where the sound came from) Uraraka: Hmm... I don't see anything. Tsuyu?: But I do. Uraraka: What? Tsuyu?: You. Walking into a trap. Uraraka:... !! PEARL! (Pearl transforms as she stands before Uraraka) Pearl: Thought we could have a little one on one girl talk. Uraraka: Sorry, I can't do that when I'm in the middle of a mission. Pearl: Awww, you sure? Uraraka: Yes Pearl. Pearl: What if I prove myself? Uraraka: Huh? Pearl: You know like in combat! Uraraka: Do you know how to fight? Pearl: I'm a Targhul, what did you expect? Uraraka: I don't know... I really don't want to hurt- (Suddenly Pearl launches herself at Uraraka, who was only able to dodge due to her inner fighter kicking in) Uraraka:... All right. *Takes battle stance* Bring it on. Pearl: Now you're talking! (Miles and Izuku are seen waiting) Miles: So, should we wait or keep moving? Izuku: I-I think...they can handle it. Miles: Can you handle it? You sound like that gas is about to make you snap. Izuku: Hey i-if Uraraka can... Fight off the effects so-so can I. Miles: Yeah but she only did cause of how mad she was and she payed for it later, so- Izuku: Look don-don't worry about me. I can handle it... The others will be here soon. Miles:... Right. Let's go then. (The two move on as Foxtrot is seen hiding behind a flipped desk. He then turns invisible as he follows the two as they enter an office complex) Miles: Huh, lot of cubicles here. Izuku: T-Think there's a trap? Miles: Maybe. (Miles looks around before his Spidey Sense goes off, causing him to turn and punch as his fist phases through Foxtrot's head) Miles: Foxtrot??? Foxtrot: Surprised? (Miles and Izuku jump back) Foxtrot: Pretty convenient we met here...Because now you've got nowhere to run from me. (The three prepare to fight as they glare at one another) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts